La vérité à travers le mensonge
by Marichat98
Summary: C'est au cours d'une journée comme les autres que certains personnages de Harry Potter se sont retrouvés enfermés dans une maison. Que font-ils ici? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry semble-t-il si hésitant à jouer? Ceci est la version française de The truth through the lie, une demande de traduction en français qui à été demander par ma soeur.
1. Information

Voici des informations supplémentaires avant de lire

1 - Harry est un adulte.

2 - Bill est un loup-garou et n'est pas avec Fleur.

3 - Charlie n'est pas en couple.

4 - Arthur est alimenté en potion d'amour depuis des années et le sait, mais il attend suffisamment de preuves pour divorcer Molly. (changement récent à se niveau, Arthur est belle et bien nourri au potion d'amour, mais n'en ses rien, je n'avais n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi écrire avec Arthur puisqu'il le savais déjà)

5 - Fred est en vie.

6 - Fred et George sont des adultes, mais ils ressemblent à se qu'il ressemblais en ils étaient en sixième année (film 4), en plus d'être plus mature, ils ont donc les cheveux mi-longs.

7 - Percy n'est pas en couple et est adulte.

8 - Ron sort avec Hermione, mais ça ne durera pas une fois qu'il aura transplané à la maison.

9 - Harry a caché sa puissance et son intelligence

10 - Il n'y aura que Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tom Jedusor, Lucius et quelques Wealsey dans cette fanfic, au moins plus que mentionné, les Wealsey sont les suivants. Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley et Ron Weasley. (Petit changement demander par ma soeur, Neville Londubat se joindra donc au groupe)

11 - Avant d'apparaître dans la première pièce de la maison, ils apparaissent tous dans une pièce séparée. Cette pièce comprend un lit, une table et une chaise avec un écran montrant l'intérieur de la maison et une liste des libération.

Et voilà mes louveteaux, voici les informations principales pour pouvoir suivre un minimum l'histoire. Si vous avez encore des questions, vous pouvez facilement me demander.


	2. Chambre privée d'Harry

Harry était dans son immeuble dans un quartier moldu quand c'est arrivé. Il regardait le résumé de son dernier patient. Après la guerre, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Harry devienne un Auror comme son père.

Mais cela n'intéressait pas Harry, il était fatigué de se battre, il aimait aider les autres, il aimait guérir. C'est pour cette raison que Harry s'est lancé dans cette carrière.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix et la tranquillité qu'il aimerait dans le monde magique, c'est pourquoi il décida de devenir médecin dans le monde moldu.

Les études ont été longues et difficiles, mais il a finalement réussi à obtenir son diplôme quelques années plus tard.

Cela fait maintenant presque 6 ans qu'il a commencé à travailler à l'hôpital de cette petite ville et est rapidement devenu très populaire auprès de la population.

C'était donc complètement surpris et distrait qu'il fut téléporter dans une pièce inconnue.

Chambre privée

La première chose que Harry remarqua en se réveillant fut qu'il n'était plus dans son appartement, essayant de se rappeler comment il aurait pu se retrouver ici, il se souvient d'avoir lu les archives d'un de ses patients quand tout était devenu noir et que quand il avais ouvert les yeux il était là.

Curieux, mais toujours prudent, il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec un regard suspicieux.

La pièce était petite, petite, mais pas aussi petite que le placard sous l'escalier où il avait grandi chez les Dursley. Les murs étaient d'un beau vert menthe, la pièce ne contenait pas grand-chose, un lit, une petite table pour deux et une seule chaise.

Le mobilier était en bois sombre et une belle nape vert forêt recouvrais soigneusement la table où l'on pouvait trouver un bouquet de jasmin et de rose absolument sublime et raffiné.

Une note était accrochée au mur près de la table.

La note se lit comme suit: "Pour les prochains repas jusqu'à votre sortie dans la maison, vos repas apparaîtront chaque jour sur cette table. Une fois dans la maison, ce sera à vous de cuisiner avec les ingrédients fournis à cette fin."

Au moins Harry savait comment cuisiner, un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce lui fit remarquer un écran sur le mur devant le lit et à gauche de la table.

L'écran occupait presque tout le mur et était fermé, pour l'instant, une note sur un post-it était suspendue à la télé et disait "Ouvrez la télé, regardez et suivez les règles"

En suivant les instructions, Harry ouvrit le téléviseur, ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter, une liste de prénom et nom qu'il connaissait trop bien défile en haut à droite de l'écran, en bas à droite les règles, c'était assez simple, il y avait aussi quelques informations supplémentaires.

1 - N'essayez pas de faire avancer le classement de la sortie de chambre privée, le classement a été planifié à l'avance et ne changera pas.

2 - Une fois sortis, restez respectueux en tout temps avec les autres, il y a toujours des exceptions, mais nous ne voulons pas de tracas inutiles.

3 - Les personnes encore coincées dans leur chambre peuvent communiquer avec les personnes qui était dehors à travers un autre écran situé sur le mur de la maison dans la pièce principale. Pour pouvoir communiquer, vous devez toucher légèrement 2 fois avec l'index de la main droite sur l'écran, cela ouvrira une sorte de clavier numérique vous permettant d'écrire de petits messages pour les occupants actuels de la maison, les règles sont les mêmes que dans la maison.

4 - Une fois dans la maison chaque jour, une ou plusieurs questions ou actions apparaîtront à l'écran de la pièce principale de la maison, le participant à la question ou l'action en question disposera d'un temps limité pour l'exécuter, le temps dépendant sur la tâche.

5 - Un invité spécial est présent dans l'une des salles privées, cet invité spécial sera le dernier à sortir et son identité restera secrète jusque-là, mais son visage (masqué ou ombré) peut apparaître à l'écran s'il le souhaite, il peut donc réagir à la question en écrivant et en faisant des gestes.

Les règles se sont arrêtées là, mais il y avait une note disant que d'autres les rejoindraient si nécessaire.

Ramenant son attention sur le côté gauche de l'écran, Harry remarqua que, de l'autre côté, il y avait une vue de la pièce principale, il n'était pas un voyant, mais il était certain que c'était une caméra, il y avait sûrement quelque chose de similaire dans l'écran du la pièce principale, mais ils ne pouvaient le voir que s'il le voulait, regardant plus en détail la vue de la caméra, il vue l'heure, il était 3 heures!

Il se rend donc dans le lit qu'il venais juste de remarquer à des draps vert forêt fait de la meilleurs et des oreillers de couleur crème.

Le sommeil le gagne tout de suite et il entre dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

compteur de mots: 834 words


	3. Chambre privée de Sirius

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas chez moi, quelqu'un d'autre que moi serait probablement en train de paniquer à ma place. Après tout, hier, je suis allé dormir dans mon lit, chez moi et Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit inconnu, mais je n'ai jamais voulu donner ou offrir ma maison comme base générale pour l'ordre, mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de choix.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Dumbledore, encore plus depuis qu'il m'a abandonné et m'a laissé pourrir à Askaban, il savait que Peter était le gardien secret, il était là en tant que spectateur officiel quand ils avaient fait le charme de fidelius et signé les papiers.

Je sais que le vieux citron veut me tuer, j'aimerais pouvoir dire à Harry comment Dumbledore le manipule et ne fait que l'utiliser, mais Harry a trop confiance en Dumbledore.

Harry voit Dumbledore comme un grand-père, un grand-père qui a tort, mais qui ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à personne.

Si seulement j'avais pu venir plus tôt, j'aurais une meilleure chance d'aider Harry, mais malheureusement, je suis venue trop tard, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

En regardant la pièce autour de moi en laissant passer mes pensées morbides, je suis dans une très petite pièce, les murs sont noirs je remarque en ricanement, il y a très peu de choses dans la pièce, une table et une chaise en bois clair et un lit avec des draps rouges et des oreillers argent.

Sur le mur près de la table se trouve une note, en lisant la note **(identique à celle de Harry)** Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir survivre, je ne sais pas cuisiner.

En regardant la télé que j'avais remarqué, mais je n'avais pas noter jusqu'à présent, j'ai lu la petite note et j'ai ouvert le téléviseur, sans trop me soucier des règles, mais en prenant note quelque part dans ma tête, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je ne les suivais pas.

La liste des noms en haut est beaucoup plus complète que je ne le pensais. La liste suivie comme ceci.

1 - Sirius Black

2 - Remus Lupin

3 - Arthur Weasley

4 - William (Bill) Weasley

5 - Charles (Charlie) Weasley

6 - Percival (Percy) Weasley

7 - Fred & George Weasley

8 - Ronald (Ron) Weasley

9 - Neville Londubat

10 - Lucius Malfoy

11 - Severus Snape

12- Tom Marvolo Riddle

13 - Special guest

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quelle était cette liste, c'était l'ordre de sortie des salle privée.

Donc, je serai le premier à sortir ... J'espère que Moony ne sera pas libéré trop longtemps après moi, il sait cuisiner, pas de choses trop compliquées, mais au moins il peut faire une omelette sans la brûler pas comme moi.

En regardant l'horloge pour voir qu'il était temps de me coucher, je me dirige vers mon lit et me blottis dans les draps soyeux, attendant ma liberté, qui sera sûrement très tôt demain.

**Compteur de mots: 507 words**


	4. Chambre privée de Remus

Personne ne semble vraiment comprendre que tout cacher à Harry ne nous aiderait pas, mais comment pourrait-il nous sauver s'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier?

Molly dit toujours que Harry est trop jeune quand il nous demande s'il peut participer à la réunion de l'ordre, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre que Harry n'est pas un enfant, il n'a jamais été un enfant, avoir une menace pour sa vie peut vraiment changer quelqu'un, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Personne ne peut le savoir à l'avance, mais cacher toutes ces informations n'aide pas Harry à décider de quel côté il veut aller.

De plus, les choses ne fonctionnent pas avec Molly et certains autres membres de l'ordre qui me craignent ou m'empêchent de m'approcher trop de Harry, pensant que je pourrais être un danger pour lui à cause du loup.

Je pourrais leur dire que Moony et moi sommes maintenant la même personne, mais cela ne changerait rien, cela pourrait même les rendre encore plus nerveux.

J'ai commencé à accepter mon loup quand il a décidé de me parler, je ne voulais pas l'écouter au début, mais j'ai finalement décidé de l'écouter après quelques jours. le problème avec le loup était parce que je ne l'ai pas accepté.

Depuis le jour où je l'accepte, la transformation est moins pénible et je me transforme en un véritable loup, pas la monstruosité d'avant.

Molly me criant dessus, je décide de partir et de me coucher tôt.

**Chambre privée**

La première chose que j'ai remarquée à mon réveil était que l'odeur environnante n'était pas celle de ma chambre, alors je n'étais plus chez Sirius.

En ouvrant les yeux et en me redressant pour regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi, je remarque que je suis dans une petite pièce, ne contenant pas beaucoup.

Laissant le lit doucement pour ne pas finir sur le visage premier sur le sol.

Je balaye la pièce pour me faire une idée de mon environnement.

Les murs sont de couleur miel, une table et une chaise en bois rouge, il y a enfin un lit fait du même bois que la table et la chaise, les draps sont brun pâle et les oreillers sont marron foncé.

Sur le mur près de la table se trouve une note, en lisant la note **(la même chose que celle de Harry)** Au moins, je peux cuisiner ... un peu.

En voyant la note à la télévision, je décide de l'ouvrir et de lire ce qui est écrit. Règles et ordre de sortie, hein.

Alors Sirius est ici aussi ... Qui est cet invité inconnu?

J'espère que Sirius survivra jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti, il ne peut pas cuisiner après tout.

N'ayant rien à faire quand j'étais encore là et Sirius n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, je me suis dirigée vers le lit et je me suis rendormie paisiblement.


	5. Chambre privée d'Arthur

Arthur le savait, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, sa femme lui donnais des potions d'amour.

Le jour où il l'avait découvert, son monde était allé pour le mieux. Molly ne la bourrait plus de nourriture, pas qu'elle le sache bien sûr, il mangerait ce qu'il avait cuisiné lui-même et cacherait la nourriture qu'elle lui donnait. Lorsqu'il savait qu'il devrait manger à la table, il prenait une potion pour qu'il ne puissent pas se remettre sur l'effet d'un philtre d'amour.

Sans être bourré, il pourrait perdre le poids qu'elle lui avait fait prendre. Il savait que la potion avait fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Sans en être sous l'effet, il pourrait ainsi recommencer à faire de l'exercice.

Il avait un contrat pour un travail mieux rémunéré en tant que gérant de boutique dans le monde moldu, la boutique étant l'un des passages entre les deux "mondes".

Mais pour pouvoir obtenir le poste, il devait passer un test permettant de détecter les potions et les compulsions sur lui-même.

Le test a abouti à un résultat qui non seulement le mettait en colère, mais le faisait également souffrir. Il avait perdu toutes ces années avec Molly, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir été avec elle, après tout ce qui lui donnait des enfants beaux et intelligents. Au moins six fils, il n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle, ni sourd, merci beaucoup!

Il savait que Molly avait gorgé la tête de sa petite Ginny avec des histoires de Harry Potter, qu'il serait un héros, qu'il l'aimerait seulement elle, qu'ils se marieraient, qu'ils auraient beaucoup de petit Potter, qu'elle aurait tout l'argent dans son coffre une fois qu'ils se sont mariés.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était aveugle.

Mais pas maintenant, les documents de divorce et de garde d'enfants étaient déjà remplis, elle garderait la charge de Ginny, mais il aurait la garde de ses six fils, même si la plupart d'entre eux sont des adultes et peuvent se prendre en charge. même s'ils n'ont pas besoin de leur père, je préfère prendre des précautions, je ne veux pas que leur mère s'en empare.

Il n'a plus rien à signer, mais je veux rassembler des preuves pour lui faire payer cet affront, l'utilisation du philtre d'amour est suffisamment sérieuse pour avoir une cellule à Azkaban!

Je commence à avoir beaucoup de preuves pour la faire payer. elle et Dumbledore, que j'ai appris, la beaucoup aidée et a promis à Ginny d'avoir Harry. Ce pauvre garçon, je ne peux pas croire que tout se passe dans son dos.

C'est donc avec la preuve que ma "femme" me trompe avec Dumbledore depuis plusieurs année que je m'endors tout seul dans mon lit, ma "femme" probablement toujours avec le vieux citron.

Chambre privée

Je me réveille un peu plus tard, désorientée et épuisée, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais ça ne doit pas être long, je regarde autour de moi et je vois que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre au terrier.

En laissant le lit avec précaution en regardant la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve, je constate que la chambre est petite, elle est meublée avec quelques fournitures, une table, une chaise et un murs sont une magnifique 'terre de Sienne' et les meubles sont noirs, une belle nape rouge délicatement posée sur la table avec un vase avec des amaryllis rouge et blanc dans un vase en cristal bleu.

Le lit ressemble à tous les meubles en bois noir et est recouvert de draps rouges Gryffondor avec des coussins noirs et dorés.

En regardant la note qu'il peut très bien voir sur le mur contre la table, je suis soulagé, au moins ici Molly ne pourra pas me droguer et une fois sortie de cette petite pièce, je pourrais peut-être cuisiner autre chose que la même chose au terrier.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la note accrochée au mur, je remarque enfin la note à la télé, vous devez vous demander comment je connais le nom de cet objet? Facile, nous les vendons dans le magasin, bien sûr, Molly ignore que j'ai changé de travail et cela me convient!

En lisant attentivement les règles, j'ai lu les personnes sur la liste pour constater que tous mes fils sont avec moi. Je pourrais peut-être leur dire maintenant pour leur mère.

En souriant, je regarde l'heure et décide d'aller me coucher, après tout, il est 6 heures.

Compteur de mots: 751 words


	6. Chambre privée de Bill

Bill ne comprend pas comment Molly pourrait être sa mère, elle passait son temps à le critiquer ou à lui faire la morale pour des choses ridicules, sérieusement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les cheveux longs?

Et quand ce n'était pas sur son physique ou ce qu'il portait, c'était à propos de son travail, être un briseur de malédiction était difficile, mais le salaire était bon et en plus, il pouvait s'éloigner de sa mère. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, beaucoup pensaient qu'il aimait Fleur et finiraient probablement par se marier avec elle. Mais il ne l'aimait pas, en fait elle lui donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose, elle se tenait constamment à lui et voulait absolument être avec lui à tout moment.

Lorsqu'il a dû visiter le terrier, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait au moins avoir la paix un instant, mais non, il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils sortais ensemble, qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il allait demander sa main en mariage .

Il a essayé de dire à sa mère qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle lui a demandé d'emmener sa petite amie avec lui la prochaine fois. Il avait eu envie de crier, il n'aimait pas Fleur, il ne l'aimerait jamais, c'est tout!

Alors il se tue pour emmener Fleur lors de sa prochaine visite au terrier, afin que sa mère puisse la critiquer derrière son dos en disant plus d'insulte, mais si sa devait arriver pour que Fleur le laisse seul, il endurerais sa mère autant qu'il le devrait.

Si seulement il pouvait simplement dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les femme, cela aurait été tellement plus facile, mais non, sa famille devait être pleine de préjugés.

Bien famille est un bien grand mot dans ce cas, puisque seules Molly et Ginny lui auraient causé des problèmes, son père et ses frères l'auraient peut-être taquiné un peu et lui aurais dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Ne croyez pas qu'il n'aime pas Molly ou quelque chose comme ça, il aime sa mère, après tout, elle lui avais donner naissance, mais habituellement, elle devrait donner la même quantité d'affection à tous ses enfants, mais après chaque naissance, l'enfant précédent a été oublié. .

Quand Ginny est finalement née, c'était comme si on n'existait plus à ses yeux, du moins pas quand elle voulait s'en plaindre.

Je suis au terrier depuis 2 jours, je devais faire quelque chose en Grande-Bretagne, alors j'ai décidé de rester au terrier pendant un moment, le temps de finir mes affaires et de partir, mais dès le premier jour de mon arrivée, elle était sur mon dos, alors ne la soutenant plus, je me dirige dans mon ancienne chambre pour fermer les yeux et éviter ma mère autant que je peux.

Chambre privée

Une heure plus tard, je me suis réveillé avec une terrible migraine, ouvrant les yeux avec toute la misère du monde, je regarde où je suis et je réalise que je ne suis plus au terrier.

Bon débarras! Quoi qu'il en soit, en regardant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, je remarque que la pièce est petite, mais un peu plus grande que ma chambre au fond du terrier et me lève du lit pour faire le reste de l'observation.

Il y a quelque meuble dans la pièce, pas grand chose, mais assez pour remplir la pièce et la rendre moins vide, les murs sont peints en bleu pâle et le mobilier en gris, une nape blanche délicatement posée sur la table avec un vase de tulipes bleues et blanche dans un vase en cristal jaune.

Le dernier meuble qui se trouve être le lit a des draps bleu foncé et des oreillers blancs.

En voyant la note sur le mur près de la table, il s'y rend curieux. Après avoir lu la note, il est un peu inquiet, il ne sait pas cuisiner, il espère que quelqu'un d'autre le sait, il ne pense pas qu'il est la seule personne ici.

La note sur la télé est remarquée alors, curieux je vais vers celui-ci, ouvrant l'écran comme demandé je lis les informations et fais ce que je peux pour être sûr de me souvenir, après un rapide coup d'œil sur la liste, je vois les noms de mes frères et mon père.

Donc, ils sont ici aussi, n'ayant rien à faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils laissent sortir quelqu'un, je me recouche pour passer le temps à dormir.


	7. Chambre privée de Charlie

Les dragons ont toujours été ma passion, même si je peux voir que ce travail est dangereux, mais je ne le laisserai pour rien au monde.

Quand j'ai vu Harry pour la première fois au tournoi des trois sorciers, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait en tant que participant.

Mais quand j'ai appris que quelqu'un avait mis son nom dans la coupe, j'étais livide, qui avait fait une chose pareille? Il pourrait être tué!

J'ai entendu dire que Ron l'avait abandonné quand son nom est sorti de la coupe, cela ne m'a pas vraiment surpris, Ron a toujours eu un problème de jalousie, c'est le problème d'avoir cinq frères plus âgés.

J'avais un pressentiment de ce que maman faisait dans le dos de Harry, j'aurais pu l'aider mais je n'étais qu'un étranger, nous ne nous connaissions pas assez, il ne me croirait pas même si je le lui disais.

Alors je tins ma langue, observant avec remords et dégoût comment Molly et Ginny manipulais le pauvre garçon.

Je suis sûr que papa l'avait aussi remarqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien, Harry et lui étaient assez proches, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour faire arrêter Molly et Ginny.

J'allais maintenant dans ma chambre au terrier, je voulais voir comment Harry allait, malheureusement il est complètement dupé.

Dans mon lit dans mon ancienne chambre, je suis allongé pensant à sur ce qu'il allais sûrement faire derrière son dos, pensant à tout et à rien pendant un moment. J'ai cru entendre un "POP" venant de la chambre de Bill, mais je n'y fait pas trop attention, ce n'était probablement rien de grave. En me tournant de coter, je m'endors en espérant pouvoir un jour aider Harry.

Chambre privée

La première chose que je remarque en ouvrant les yeux plus tard, c'est le fait que le mur de mon ancienne chambre au terrier n'a plus la même couleur que lorsque je me suis couché.

Nerveux, je me suis assis rapidement, trop vite si j'en crois au mal de tête que j'ai. Quelque temps après la fin de la migraine, je regarde ce qui serait supposé être ma chambre pour enfin me rendre compte que je ne suis plus au terrier.

Me demandant comment je pourrais apparaître d'un endroit à l'autre en dormant, je regarde la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve.

Je vois d'abord que la pièce est petite, qu'il y a quelque meuble dans la chambre, elle semble vide, mais toujours meublé ... Un peu, il n'a pas à se plaindre à ce sujet sa pourrait être pire.

Le mobilier est un beau vin rouge, il y a un simple ensemble de table et une chaise, la table est recouverte d'une somptueuse nape dorée, un vase en cristal rouge avec des roses rouges et des clochettes bleues se dresse sur celui-ci complétant l'image d'un coin tranquille .

Les murs sont un bourgogne sublime allant à merveille avec les draps du lit faits avec le même bois que le mobilier, les draps sont violets avec des coussins dorés.

La note contre le mur près de la table est ce qui attire mon attention après mon inspection de la pièce.

La note était courte, mais au moins précise, malheureusement je ne sais pas cuisiner, j'espère ne pas être la première à sortir.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil une télévision accrochée au mur, je me rapproche de celle-ci. Je vois la note me demandant de l'ouvrir et de faire ce qu'elle me demande, pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.

En lisant les règles et la liste de sortie, je vois tout de suite le nom de mes frères et mon père, au moins je ne suis pas seul.

En arrivant à la fin de la liste, je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas son nom marquer, je me demande qui il peut être.

En regardant l'heure sur la caméra qui montre l'intérieur d'une maison, je vois l'heure et réalise que je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, de toute façon, il n'y aura rien à faire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait quitté sa chambre.

Alors je me dirige vers le lit et me blottis dans les draps, je pense au chose qui pourrait arriver dans les prochains jours, le sommeil viens vite à moi et je m'endors en pensant au prochain événement qui se produira dans les prochains jours.


	8. Chambre privée de Percy

Etudier était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour attirer l'attention de ma mère. Quand je suis née, j'avais toute l'attention de ma mère. J'aimais l'attention qu'elle m'avait donnée, mais quand les jumeaux sont nés, j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi Bill et Charlie avaient toujours été distants avec moi.

J'ai tout de suite été oublié, je ne semblais même pas exister, je me sentais comme une partie du décor. J'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi Bill et Charlie étaient distants de maman, la même chose leur est arrivée, Bill, la naissance de Charlie et Charlie? **La mienne**.

La vérité m'a déprimé, cela signifie que maman ne me regardera sûrement jamais comme avant, les jumeaux étaient maintenant à mon ancienne place.

Quand je suis entré à Poudlard et quand je suis rentré, la réaction de ma mère m'a donné de l'espoir, un faux espoir, l'espoir d'avoir son attention, même si mes frères se moquaient de moi en m'appelant «parfait Percy», je voulais juste que maman me regarde. comme autre chose qu'une décoration murale.

Je sais que notre père fait de son mieux pour nous donner l'attention que maman ne nous donne pas, mais rien ne peut vraiment remplir l'attention d'une mère.

Charlie et Bill ont de la chance, ils ne vivent pas à la maison, ils ne doivent pas supporter l'ignorance dont souffrent les jumeaux et moi-même.

Le jour où Bill a pris Fleur avec lui, j'ai immédiatement remarqué son air dégoûtant et irrité, il était plus qu'évident que Bill n'était pas avec Fleur et ne le serait jamais, si seulement notre mère pouvait le voir aussi. Malheureusement, le pauvre Bill a enduré le fait que notre mère croyait à ces foutues rumeurs, tout comme Harry qui devait les supporter tout le temps.

Ah oui, Harry se pauvre gars ne sera surement jamais laisser tranquille par ses stupide rumeur, tous plus fausse les une que les autres. Déjà qu'il doit supporter ses rumeurs stupide tout les jours, mais en plus maman et Ginny essais de trouver des moyens pour que se pauvre garçon reste dans leurs pattes, mmmmh ? Vous pensiez que je ne voyais pas comment il manipulais se pauvre Harry ? Dans se cas vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus tort que cela. Je sais très bien se que font ses deux femmes et pour être franc sa me donne envie de vomir.

Voyons que comme d'habitude je me fait ignorer, je décide donc de monter lire dans ma chambre. Je suis loin d'autant aimer étudier que mes frères le pense je préfère de loin lire une bonne fiction que d'étudier, mais j'avais fait tout cela surtout pour avoir l'attention de ma mère, mais maintenant j'ai perdu tout espoir et les jumeaux en ont surement jamais eu, elle passent plus de temps à les critiquer cas leurs montrer de l'attention et de l'amour.

M'allongeant sur mon lit avec un de mes livres, je devais êtres trs fatiguer puisque le sommeil me gagna très facilement se soir la, je m'endors donc en pensant à quoi dire comme excuse demain pour quitter la maison, il était temps d'avoir une rencontre de mon groupe d'étude, autrement appeler 'excuse pour sortir et éviter Molly et Ginny'

Chambre Privée

Me réveillant doucement je constate que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ... Peut-être, après tout je peut voir que mon plafond et mes draps bleu, mon plafond est blanc comme d'habitude, mais mes draps son bleu, alors qu'au terrier il sont rouge, alors sois je ne suis plus au terrier, sois Fred et George mon fait une farce pendant la nuit.

Me redressant je constate que je ne suis définitivement pas dans ma chambre, la petite pièce avais des murs de couleurs bleu ciel de nuit avec des étoiles peinte par-ci par-là et le sol de la pièce était fait avec un bois foncé.

Curieux il se leva du lit et parcourue la pièce du regard, il n'y avais que quelque meuble dans la pièce, les meubles était de couleurs gris foncé, une magnifique nape bleu serdaigle au bordure dorée était poser délicatement sur la table contre le murs. Les draps du lit était bleu serdaigle avec des bordures argenter et les oreillers était noir. Un vase de crystal dorée aient de magnifique Lily blanche et rouge était soigneusement placé au milieux de la table.

Il y avait des notes à quelque endroit dans la pièce, les lisant, il regarda attentivement la liste de règles, ne voulant pas savoir se qu'il se passerais si quelqu'un enfreignais une règles par inadvertance.

Terminant de lire les règles Percy se rendu dans son lit se disant qu'il n'y avais pas vraiment grand chose à faire avant que la premiere personne sois relâcher. Percy s'endormie donc dans un des lit les plus moelleux qu'il n'est jamais exister.

Compteur de mots : 792


End file.
